wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Wiggle
"Simon" is the red Wiggle who replaced Murray in 2013. He is usually the lead singer sometimes plays instruments such as a bass guitar while Emma or Lachy do lead singing. The reason for not playing guitar the most out of the others was stated in a online article in which he said he couldn't be the new king of guitars, and that nickname belonged to former Red Wiggle Murray. Although, Anthony can be considered as the new king of guitars. He also said that he doesn't play guitars that much, he just plays a powerful cowbell or a tambourine. Simon is also currently the tallest of the group. Simon loves to sing opera as well. He was actually a gremlin from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. He loves to play Simon Says, especially when the game is formed into a song. Trivia * Simon sings opera much like Sam Moran and Paul Paddick. * He has an off-screen relationship with Lauren Hannaford. * He was a understudy of Murray before he was offically a Wiggle. * He is barefooted in Simon's Cold Water Blues and Henry Likes Water. * He is afraid of cold water. * He will get married to Lauren next year or two. * He is 14 years older than Lauren. * He is the only Wiggle who usually doesn't play a guitar very well. Gallery SimonastheRedWiggle.jpg|Simon in "Wiggly Circus" concert SimonandHenry.jpg|Simon and Henry DorothyandSimon.jpg|Simon and Dorothy WagsandSimon.jpg|Simon and Wags SimonPlayingCowbell.jpg|Simon playing cowbell SimonandAnthony.jpg|Simon and Anthony CaptainandSimon.jpg|Simon and Captain SimonatQ101Studios.jpg|Simon at Q101 Studios SimononDaybreak.jpg|Simon at "Daybreak" SimoninToronto.jpg|Simon in Toronto SimonandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Simon and Lauren Hannaford SimoninHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Simon in Hot Potato studio backstage SimononCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Simon on "Carols in the Domain" MurrayandSimon.jpg|Simon and Murray SimonandLachy.jpg|Simon and Lachy SimonandEmma.jpg|Simon and Emma SimoninTakingOff!.jpg|Simon in "Taking Off!" SimonEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Simon eating peanut butter SimonSingingSimonSays.jpg|Simon singing "Simon Says" SimonWearingGlasses.jpg|Simon wearing glasses SimoninGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Simon in Grand Brighton Hotel SimoninWigglyShowtime.jpg|Simon in "Wiggly Showtime" Simonin2013.jpg|Simon in 2013 SimonandLaurenHannafordatDreamworld.jpg|Simon and Lauren at Dreamworld SimonatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Simon at Hyde Park, Sydney SimononSunrise.jpg|Simon on "Sunrise" SimonatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Simon at Westfield Parramatta SimononTwitter.jpg|Simon on Twitter SimonandPaulField.jpg|Simon and Paul Field SimonandLaurenHannafordinBackstage.jpg|Simon and Lauren in backstage SimoninTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon in "Taking Off Tour!" File:SimonandtheAudience.jpg|Simon and the audience SimonattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Simon at the Sydney Royal Easter Show SimoninCorousFeedsKidsMessage.jpg|Simon in "Corous Feeds Kids" message SimononOMG!Insider!.jpg|Simon on "OMG! Insider!" SimononPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Simon on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" SimononFoxNews.jpg|Simon on "Fox News" File:SimoninMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Simon in "Meet The Musicians" File:SimonatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|Simon at Sirius XM studio SimoninFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Simon in "Furry Tales" opening sequence SimoninFurryTales.jpg|Simon in "Furry Tales" SimoninTVSeries7.jpg|Simon in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series Emma'sMissingBow20.jpg|Simon in "Emma's Missing Bow" SimonBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Simon in "Clean your teeth (episode)" SimoninSimonGoesQuackers.jpg|Simon in "Simon Goes Quackers!" SimoninDoctorAnglais.jpg|Simon in "Doctor Anglais" ProfessorSimonPlayingTinWhistle.jpg|Simon in "Musical Memory" SimoninSimonSays(Episode).jpg|Simon in "Simon Says (episode)" SimoninSlowMotionAnthony.jpg|Simon in "Slow Motion Anthony" SimoninInvisibleLachy.jpg|Simon in "Invisible Lachy" SimoninTheGlassIsHalfFull.jpg|Simon in "The Glass is Half Full" ProfessorSimoninTheMangoWalk.jpg|Simon in "The Mango Walk" SimonandJacksonKeleher.jpg|Simon and Jackson Keleher SimonandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Simon and James Arthur Chen SimoninPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon in "Pumpkin Face" SimonasaZombie.jpg|Simon as a zombie SimononTheMorningShow.jpg|Simon on "The Morning Show" Simon,LaurenHannafordandJoeyFatone.jpg|Simon, Lauren and Joey SimononWallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Simon on "Wall Street Journal Live" SimononBTWinnipeg.jpg|Simon on "BT Winnipeg" SimononBTVancouver.jpg|Simon on "BT Vancouver" SimonandSimonDoll.jpg|Simon and his new Simon doll SimonandMusicalGuitarToy.jpg|Simon and a musical guitar toy SimonPlushDoll.jpg|Simon plush doll SimonatToysRUs.jpg|Simon at Toys R Us MainPageSimon.jpg|Simon in his main page photo SimoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon in "Go Santa Go!" SimoninHobart.jpg|Simon in Hobart SimononTheDailyEdition.jpg|Simon on "The Daily Edition" CartoonSimon.jpg|Cartoon of Simon CartoonSimonWithMegaphone.jpg|Cartoon Simon with megaphone CartoonSimonInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Simon in pajamas SimoninTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Simon in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra SimoninReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Simon in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" SimonandJohnField.jpg|Simon and John Field SimoninHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Simon in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" SimonatAustraliaDayLunch.jpg|Simon at Australia Day Lunch SimoninApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon in "Apples and Bananas" SimonDrivingaBus.jpg|Simon driving the bus SimoninAustraliaDay2014Concert.png|Simon in Australia Day 2014 concert SimononTheBreeze.jpg|Simon on "The Breeze" Simonin2014.jpg|Simon in 2014 SimononhisBirthday.jpg|Simon on his birthday SimonatDreamworld.jpg|Simon at Dreamworld SimonatWestfieldLiverpool.jpg|Simon at Westfield Liverpool SimononEaster.jpg|Simon on Easter SimoninWigglehouse.jpg|Simon in "Wigglehouse" SimoninApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Simon in "Apples and Bananas Tour" SimoninTVSeries8.jpg|Simon in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 Simonin2014.jpg SimoninAnthony'sSinging.jpg|Simon in "Anthony's Singing" SimoninWiggleTalk.jpg|Simon in "Wiggle Talk" SimoninBeakyOvereats.jpg|Simon in "Beaky Overeats" SimonandZamel'sGreatestHits(album).jpg|Simon and Zamel's Greatest Hits" SimoninRidingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Simon in "Riding in the Big Red Car" SimoninTheLaughingDoctor(Episode).jpg|Simon in "The Laughing Doctor" SimoninEmma'sMissingBow(TVSeries8).jpg|Simon in "Emma's Missing Bow" 2014 SimoninSaytheDance,DotheDance(Episode).jpg|Simon in "Say the Dance, Do the Dance" SimoninFood,TrainsandAnimals.jpg|Simon in "Food, Trains and Animals" SimoninTreehouseBigDayOut.png|Simon in "Treehouse Big Day Out" SimoninTreehouseBigDayOutEpilogue.png|Simon in "Treehouse Big Day Out" epilogue File:SimononMovember.jpg|Simon on Movember File:Simonatthe2014ARIAAwards.jpg|Simon at the 2014 ARIA awards SimoninTheWigglesBigShow!.jpg|Simon in "The Wiggles Big Show!" Simonin2015.jpg|Simon in 2015 SimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon in "Rock & Roll Preschool" File:SimonWearingaPhantomOperaMask.jpg|Simon wearing a Phantom Opera mask File:SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra" SimonJumping.jpg|Simon jumping in an upcoming DVD 1902784_10202860361374841_1844286438240325427_n.jpg|Simon and Michael Come SimoninTreehouseBigDayOut2!.png|Simon in "Treehouse Big Day Out 2!" SimoninTreehouseBigDayOut2!Epilogue.png|Simon in "Treehouse Big Day Out 2!" epilogue SimoninTheWigglesBigShowandCinderEmma!.jpg|Simon in "The Wiggles Big Show" and "Cinder Emma" SimoninWiggleTown.png|Simon in "Wiggle Town" ComeonDowntoWiggleTown12.png|Simon in "Wiggle Town" epilogue SimononRedNoseDay.jpg|Simon on Red Nose Day IMG_1095.png|Simon logo 13124987_1146800938703507_3947312029099299848_n.png|Simon in Wiggle Town Tour r0_127_3580_2386_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Simon in Rove Live Category:Characters Category:The Wiggles Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggle Members Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:Red Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Awake Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:2015 Category:Galleries Category:Tall Characters Category:Skinny Characters Category:Non-Catholic Category:Singers Category:Series 8 Category:Cross-Dressers Category:People Galleries Category:Bass players Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:2011 Category:2016